


Спектр

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Призма с тремя лицами. (Colorblindness/soulmates AU - люди видят мир в черно-белых тонах, пока не коснутся родственной души. Действие происходит после событий первого аниме, в мире полнометражки "Стальной Алхимик: Завоеватели Шамбаллы")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Spectra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508894/chapters/14894671) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal).

По крайней мере, Рой жив.

Во Вратах всё висело на волоске – цвета рвались внутрь и наружу; всё кружилось и шумело в его голове; бушевала какофоническая кавалькада большего информационного потока, чем любое человеческое существо могло бы надеяться вместить, выжигая хрупкую ткань хилого разума – и Эд не мог сказать, было ли причиной выцветания к черно-белому и последующему возвращению цветов действие Врат, или то, что сам Эд умирал, или то, что Брэдли задавал Рою жару.

А после у него были другие проблемы: тот факт, что он вообще очнулся, не говоря уже о том, что он очнулся голым на полу именно той спальни той самой квартиры, которую занимал Хоэнхайм в месте под названием Лондон, снова с двумя конечностями и криком, застрявшим в горле.

Он не должен был очнуться.

Этого не было в условиях чертовой сделки.

И он _запаниковал_ – бросился вперед, проскакал по лестнице, даже не _подумав_ о костылях или о том, как двигаться, ни о чем из этого дерьма; он так толком и не понял, что он сделал, или как сделал это, но каким-то образом, двигаясь на звук, он пролетел через весь дом и закончил свой путь, врезавшись в дверной косяк гостиной. Цепляясь за него, словно попал в шторм, Эд осмотрел комнату и уперся взглядом в Хоэнхайма, замершего с изящной чайной чашечкой у открытого рта.

У Эда не было времени для этого дерьма.

«Где Ал?» – спросил он. Эд позже отдал должное тому, как Хоэнхайм на это только моргнул, слабо улыбнулся и ответил: «Не могу сказать точно, Эдвард».

Затем он повернулся ко всем собравшимся на чаепитие глазеющим на них друзьям среднего возраста, сказал: «Прошу меня извинить», поставил чашечку на стол, встал и вывел Эда на кухню. Давая ему опору, он обнял Эда рукой за плечи, что заставило Эда _передернуться_ , но было не время для гордости, чувств и прочего, потому что –

«Где _Ал_? – снова выговорил он, и на этот раз его голос задрожал, но он преодолел себя. – Я был – ладно, подожди, помоги мне разобраться. В этот последний раз я не _отдал_ чего-либо для того, чтобы пройти через Врата и попасть сюда, верно? Это была просто – смерть. Она стала причиной. Ты умираешь достаточно неудачным образом – и ты просто _уходишь._ Верно?»

«Основываясь на нашем общем опыте, – медленно проговорил Хоэнхайм, – это звучит как корректное представление – »

«Но мне вернули всё это, – сказал Эд, показывая на пустое плечо и культю ноги. – С помощью Камня. А теперь этого опять нет, значит, это была плата за _что-то_ , верно?»

Хоэнхайм, пристально в него всматриваясь, кивнул.

«Потому что я пытался отдать нахрен _всё_ это, – сказал Эд, и это прозвучало с отчаянием даже для его ушей, но кто мог его винить. – Только я _здесь_ , я жив, более или менее – так какого черта? За что, блин, конкретно я заплатил?» Его сердце стучало слишком громко – один, два, три раза, заполняя грудь и отдаваясь в ушах: «Как много я выкупил?»

Он увидел всё снова, так чертовски ярко – снова почувствовав запах запекшейся крови и грязи и влажных стен темного подвала – что его колено подвернулось и только благодаря быстрым рефлексам Хоэнхайма он не свалился на свою глупую задницу.

«Осторожно», – сказал Хоэнхайм эту глупость, которую люди всегда говорят после произошедшего, и Эдвард всегда это вроде как ненавидел, но, по крайней мере, это был благородный жест или вроде того. И Хоэнхайм опустил его на один из кухонных стульев, что тоже было неплохо.

Эд сел. Эд уставился в пол. Эд поднял руку и потрогал спинку стула, и потом стол, и потом банку листового чая, которая всё ещё стояла на столе. Он подумал о том, чтобы съесть один из оставшихся бисквитов, но от этой мысли его замутило, что заставило его внезапно осознать ощущение боли во всем теле: словно его били или давили или жгли, а в некоторых местах всё это вместе.

«Эдвард, – тихо произнес Хоэнхайм, – дыши».

«Я, блин, _пытаюсь_ , – и Эд правда пытался, но перед его глазами дрожали мелкие темные пятна, и ему пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы остаться сидеть прямо. – Отдача, я думаю. Только – черт, ты думаешь – я имею ввиду, это должно было вернуть его, верно? Оно обладает паршивым чувством юмора, но оно должно было _вернуть_ его; так оно работает – так работает равноценный обмен. Конечно, это всё бред, если рассматривать это на вселенском уровне, но с алхимией именно в этом смысл, и это была _алхимия_ ; это были настоящие дурацкие круги и свет –»

«Эдвард, – на этот раз более резко повторил Хоэнхайм, – _дыши_ ».

«Я, черт возьми, _знаю_ », – чтобы доказать это, Эд сделал огромный глоток воздуха, задержал его во рту, раздув щёки, и уставился на засранца, разыгрывающего Отца Года.

Хоэнхайм явно боролся с улыбкой. Что за говнюк. «Уже лучше, – сказал он, – сиди спокойно; дай мне принести тебе воды».

Вечно со своими разговорами свысока и раздачей приказов – и неважно, что в данном конкретном случае этот набор инструкций имел смысл, учитывая, как сильно трясло Эда.

«У него должно было получиться, – сказал Эд, когда Хоэнхайм ушел к крану. – Должно было. Это то, как алхимия работает. Всё остальное чушь, но это то, как алхимия _работает_. И я обменял – я имею ввиду, даже если оно не взяло то, что я рассчитывал, я застрял здесь, верно? Что оставляет меня с большим, чем я хотел получить в обмен на плату, но не _многим_ , потому что... черт, всё, что я действительно получил, это три четверти тела, верно? Значит, всё остальное – всё остальное – должно было уйти Алу».

Хоэнхайм обернулся к нему: «Так бы я предположил». Засранец принес стакан воды. Не бывает особенно плохого способа подать своему дважды или трижды брошенному потомку стакан воды, но если бы он был, он бы наверняка выглядел именно так. «Оно не всегда... просчитывает, если можно так выразиться, особенно буквально. Есть многое, что оно может включить в обмен, о чем ты мог бы не подумать – вещи, неподдающиеся исчислению, концепты, – он сделал паузу. – Твой доступ к людям. Эмоции». Он опустил взгляд на единственную оставшуюся руку Эда: «Способности».

Эд практически слышал скрежет шестеренок в своей голове, пытающихся переработать эту мысль.

Хоэнхайм пододвинул стакан ближе к его руке: «Выпей это», – сказал он. Он снова сделал паузу, и его взгляд скользнул в сторону гостиной, где его наверняка крайне возмущенные гости до сих пор сидели на своих пуританских задницах. «А потом нам, наверное, стоит найти тебе какие-нибудь штаны».

До Эда вдруг дошло, что сейчас Хоэнхайм сделал то, чего он никогда не делал раньше: он бросил свои дела, чтобы позаботиться об Эде, и главное – моментально. Инстинктивно.

Он среагировал как чертов папа.

Это всё меняло, самую малость.

Эд сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и поднял стакан, который показался ему тяжелее, чем должен был.

«Да, – сказал он. – Хорошо».

***

И только когда ночью он уже лежал в постели, осознание наконец накрыло его.

Он думал – бесцельно, непоследовательно, ошеломленно – оборванными остатками своего расстроенного разума. Он думал о том, как всё это нереально; и в то же время, как быстро он уже начал привыкать. Человеческий мозг временами оказывался экстраординарной, несравненной машиной – он разжевывал раздражители и просто выплевывал их. Это самая легко адаптирующаяся вещь в мире. Черт, за какие-то пять секунд он приспособился к колоссальному изменению в своем визуальном восприятии мира после _целой жизни_ в черно-белых –

И осознание ударило по его нутру как чертова свинцовая наковальня:

Чертов, мать его, _цвет_.

Он всё ещё был – всё ещё видел это. Верно?

Он видел, да? Он – он даже не _думал_ об этом; эта мысль даже не пришла ему на ум во всем этом хаосе и череде эмоциональных встрясок –

Но он помнил –

На кухне были _цвета_ , ведь так? Он всё ещё –

И это значило –

Он вскочил и попрыгал через комнату; _конечно же_ он поскользнулся в двух шагах от стола и уперся лбом в дощатый пол, снова поднялся и еще какое-то время бешенно нащупывал включатель на лампе, пока –

Жёлтый.

Определенно чертов желтый; определенно не дурацкие белый или черный или серый –

Рой был жив. Рой, черт возьми, был _жив_ , и это уже что-то, верно?

Это уже была одна победа за ним, и неважно, сколько могло быть потеряно.

***

Жизнь продолжается.

Трюк в том, чтобы не позволять ей проходить без тебя, даже если часть тебя хотела бы просто остаться позади.

***

Закаты в Аместрисе также головокружительно прекрасны, как тот, который он видел сегодня? Показался ли он ему таким, потому что был первым закатом, который он видел в цвете, или из-за того, чему он служил фоном?

В закатах здесь нет ни черта особенного.

Просто – серые.

Здесь всё серое.

Порой по утрам на него накатывал такой ужас от затянутого облаками монохрома, что его первым импульсом было порезаться, чтобы посмотреть на вытекающую кровь.

Он развесил всякий мусор по стенам – красное, зеленое, синее, оранжевое. Клочки бумаги; рекламные флаеры и разноцветные каракули. Доказательства, к которым он прибегал, когда терял уверенность.

Они не проходили – цвета. В некоторые дни они казались такими тусклыми, что он крутил в руках свой карманный нож, и тревога пронзала его электрической волной; но они не проходили.

Это уже что-то.

Верно?

***

Он всегда считал, что всё это чушь. Он всегда считал, что это была просто фантастическая романтическая ерунда; он всегда был уверен, что об этом не было четких и твердых фактов просто потому, что это просто _херня_.

Изуми никогда им об этом не рассказывала. Его мама никогда не обмолвилась ни словом. И ему не приходило в голову спрашивать кого-то ещё – это же просто глупо, правильно? Это были глупые, слащавые бредни для глупых одиноких людей, а ему и без того было чем заняться. У него была работа – миссия. У него был Ал. У него был долг, который нужно было исполнить.

Ему никогда и в голову не приходило задать кому-нибудь вопросы, ответы на которые ему нужны были теперь.

Это всё ещё считается, если ты стал кем-то другим? Засчитывается ли это, если мир, в котором ты живешь, искажает тебя изнутри так сильно, что ты уже даже не узнаешь себя больше?

Только ли буквальная смерть вымоет цвета из твоего зрения? Или это произойдет, если однажды ты перестанешь быть тем человеком, которым был раньше?

Может ли это быть только с _одним_ человеком? Возможно ли встретить кого-то, кто полностью подходит именно тебе, но это ощущение будет только односторонним? Почему это не относится к платонической любви и подобному дерьму? Было ли это у его чертовых _родителей_? У него остались смутные воспоминания о своем удивлении от того, что его матери, кажется, никогда не нужно было щупать томаты, чтобы понять, созрели ли они, но, возможно, это просто его мозг переписывал воспоминания в ретроспективе; мозг может _делать_ это; он верит в то, во что хочет верить –

Может ли это случиться с одним человеком дважды? Если твоя родственная душа умирает, существует ли такое явление, как вторые шансы?

Можно ли иметь две родственные души _одновременно?_

Что это значит на социальном уровне? Должны ли вы _ладить?_ Всегда ли это получается? Очевидно, можно – _иметь_ – это – с кем-то, и всё равно вроде как хотеть придушить и/или вырубить этого человека временами; он более-или-менее-живое этому доказательство. Ты явно не превратишься в чертова Армстронга по щелчку пальцев и не начнешь блевать розами и всё такое.

Так _что_ это? Что это _на самом деле?_

Если это не может быть платоническим – а они с Алом доказывают этот факт, потому что если и есть два человека, более привязанные друг к другу, то он о них не слышал – значит, это должно быть связано с... любовью. Правильно? Но это весьма расплывчатый концепт, выражаясь мягко, и не то чтобы он никогда не ощущал вспышек ярости или других эмоций из-за кого-то кроме Роя. Конечно, если подсчитать, говнюк наверняка на милю впереди всех остальных, кто когда-либо вызывал у Эда эмоциональный отклик, но –

И потом, опять же...

Прошло уже много времени, не так ли? Уже прошло много времени с тех пор, как Эд не мог игнорировать дрожь внутри, вызванную усмешкой Роя или брошенным в его сторону взглядом темных глаз. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он приложил все усилия, чтобы избавиться от этого, но в результате получил только непоколебимую уверенность в том, что Рой умрет за него, если до этого дойдет. Он не знает, откуда ему это известно, но это правда – такая же, как расположение звезд и само небо: огромное и яркое, от которого не уйти, как бы быстро ты ни бежал.

Возможно, из них бы что-то получилось. Возможно, если бы их руки снова соприкоснулись – возможно, если бы произошло нечто большее; если бы это были кончики пальцев, и ладони, и губы, и ресницы – может быть, если бы у них было _время_ –

Он знает, что у него не было выбора – или, может, он и был, но он его уже сделал. Колеса уже вращались, и попытка остановиться только бы убила его. Он должен был уйти. Это был _Ал_ , это было для Ала; всё это всегда было ради Ала, и именно так и должно было быть; всё, что когда-либо имело для него значение, стояло на кону –

Никакая чертова возможность в мире – не имеет значения насколько ярких цветов – не стоила бы этого. Никакие абстрактные, туманные шансы не могли бы оправдать потери того, что подвергалось риску. Ничего на _свете_ не могло этого стоить.

Так что он развернулся и ушел.

И горевать об этом не было времени.

Время есть теперь. Время подумать о тысяче вещей, которых он не знал –

Теперь есть время желать того, что он не может иметь и не заслужил.

О том, чего он не заслуживает.

Ему нужно прекратить об этом думать для собственного блага, чтобы он смог продержаться и когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда.

Так что он задает вопросы – рассматривает серьезные научные проблемы. Он твердо держится за логику, вместо того чтобы бесконечно балансировать среди _что-если_.

С чем это связано физиологически? Если ты теряешь что-то – ладонь, руку, сердце – исчезнет ли связь? Цвета пропадут? Или ты потеряешь какую-то часть сектора, но сохранишь рвотно-оранжевый (лучше бы Эд его не знал) и оливково-зеленый? Каков анатомический механизм?

Черт побери. Этот дурацкий мир полон науки – это его особая, почти искупающая недостатки черта, насколько понял Эд. Возможно, здесь найдется какая-то серьезная литература, исследующая эту тему.

***

Иногда –

Иногда, поздними вечерами; когда он уставал и его мозг был опустошен, и когда не оставалось ничего, что можно было бы сделать по поводу возвращения домой или поисков Ала, как бы он ни _пытался_ –

Иногда он позволял себе задуматься.

Позволял себе представить.

Позволял себе притвориться. Возможно, была бы ночь – может быть, несколько ночей; может, много ночей; может _каждая_ чертова ночь; может быть –

Возможно, были бы ночи, когда он зашел бы к Рою. Он не знает, на что похож дом Роя, так что он придумывает – узкая прихожая, тесная кухня, лестница. Эта ерунда не имеет особого значения, просто обстановка; основную силу своего воображения он направляет на кабинет, со всеми книгами и любопытными вещицами; и на гостиную, с камином и диваном; и на спальню, в которой…

Ну, в спальне есть Рой – темные глаза, теплые ладони, и едва заметная настоящая улыбка, которую Эду удавалось увидеть только в особых редких случаях. Годами она была практически мифом, пока однажды Эд не увидел его на одном из газонов, пытающимся покормить Хаяте, и Рой не знал, что он был там, и когда Хаяте лизнул его пальцы, он просто –

_Улыбнулся._

Без какой-либо усмешки, или злорадства, или самодовольства и подобного дерьма; просто для себя.

Так что таким Эд и представляет его. Возможно, это нечестно или вроде того – возможно, это чертовски высокомерно, на самом деле; может быть, это самонадеянно с его стороны, полагать, что ему удастся вызвать эту улыбку. На что такое он вообще способен, что могло бы сделать Роя счастливым?

Может быть, он не должен будет ничего делать.

Может, в этом главный смысл этой связи.

Может, они могли бы просто – быть. Просто быть вместе, просто _жить_. Может, в этом и смысл – в том, чтобы опознать того, чьи обгорелые, искореженные, мелкие фрагменты души могут совпасть с твоими. Возможно, смысл в обломанных краях, которые наконец соединяются. Возможно, всё это о том, что у кого-то уже есть небольшое место в их чертовом разбитом сердце как раз твоей формы и всё, что от тебя требуется это просто туда попасть.

Может, это даже не о – любви.

Может, это о принятии.

Может, это о понимании.

Может, это об ощущении _цельности_ в том смысле, в каком тебе никогда не познать его в одиночку.

И, может, этого было бы достаточно для того, чтобы Рой улыбнулся – если бы Эд просто и естественно заполнил ту пустоту, с которой он жил всю свою жизнь.

Это приятная мысль. Эд ведь заслужил одну или даже пару приятных мыслей? Говорят, мысли бесплатны, но люди говорят много ерунды, которой они не имеют ввиду, и ничего не дается даром. На самом деле.

Эд закрывает левой ладонью глаза и пытается забыть – пытается не слышать города; пытается не слышать труб в стенах и соседей за ними. Он не здесь – по крайней мере, не в эту секунду. Он дома. Он в Аместрисе. Ал в порядке; у Ала всё _прекрасно_ ; Ал – плоть, и кровь, и сияющие улыбки; ему не нужно больше беспокоиться о нем. Вместо этого он может беспокоиться о руках Роя и о том, как заходящее солнце зажигает пламенем весь мир вокруг них в тот единственный момент, после которого наступает темнота.

Он может пройти призраком через воображаемые фойе, кухню, библиотеку – подняться по лестнице, касаясь пальцами перил; он дома; он ничего не боится.

Он может толкнуть дверь спальни. Рой сидит на краю кровати, застеленной толстым белым покрывалом. Он встает и встречает Эда на полпути – встречает его, берет его руки в свои, обе руки; Эд обращает внимание на автомэйл, но Рой, похоже, этого не замечает, и –

Они –

Целуются.

Эд не вполне уверен, на что должно быть похоже это ощущение, но дело действительно не в этом. В этот момент он ощущает тепло, и безопасность, и успокоение – словно вкус шоколада. Не что-то конкретное; неопределенное, но _хорошее_ ; как объятие, но ближе, острее, от него ускоряется биение сердца.

Рой соприкасается с Эдом лбами, и впервые засранец оказывается не так глуп, чтобы прокомментировать то, как сильно ему приходится для этого наклониться. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Эда.

«Это всегда был ты, – говорит Рой. – Всё это время; это всегда был _ты_ ».

«Да, – говорит Эд, – кажется, ты застрял со мной».

«Аналогично», – улыбается Рой.

Черты лица Роя становятся нечеткими. Глаза ясные как чертов день, но мелкие детали – то, как именно лежат его волосы, размер его ушей – начинают стираться.

«Жди меня, – шепчет Эд, – Господи, Рой, блин – _пожалуйста_ ».

«Я подвел тебя, – говорит Рой. – Но я никогда тебя не предавал». Кончики тех же самых пальцев – только теперь на губах Эда: «Помни это».

***

Со временем становилось хуже. Ну, «хуже» по его личному мнению, но вряд ли кто-то стал бы спорить.

У Эда уже достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы знать, что обычно всё становится хуже, прежде чем улучшиться. Ему также известно, что иногда лучше не становится вовсе.

Иногда письма твоего козла-отца просто прекращают приходить, и никто в университете – никто, кого ты когда-то знал, сколько бы телеграмм ты ни посылал через Канал – не может сказать тебе почему.

Иногда ты встречаешь кого-то, так похожего на человека, ради которого ты когда-то жил и оставил позади, что ощущение просто сбивает тебя с ног. Это так похоже на удар ножом прямо в грудь, что ты можешь поклясться, что чувствуешь горячую кровь, текущую из раны.

Иногда у тебя нет выбора, кроме как продолжать то, что сходит за твое существование, с ощущением, что всё вокруг затянуто в пленку, и ты можешь толкать, колоть, царапать и скрести, но тебе никогда не пробить ее, никогда не _коснуться_ чего-либо –

Иногда ты приходишь к пониманию, что наказанием был тот факт, что ты выжил.

Иногда ты об этом жалеешь.

И иногда это не получается игнорировать, приглушить или бороться с этим.

Иногда тебе кажется, что ты не можешь больше держаться.

Иногда –

***

Альфонс провел ладонью в сантиметре от деликатных лепестков незабудок. Они такого же дурацкого цвета, как его глаза.

То, что действительно во всем этом смешно – и Эду хотелось бы, чтобы можно было этим с кем-нибудь поделиться – это тот факт, что сам Эд до всей этой штуки с цветом понятия не имел о том, насколько он сам похож на чертов одуванчик. Это просто _смешно_. Это ни в какие ворота. Ал бы смеялся; дурацкий _Рой_ бы наверняка рассмеялся, если бы оказался на это способен. Наверняка бы оказался; он же человек. Как звучит его смех, когда он не пропитан сарказмом до такой степени, что перестает распознаваться как выражение радости?

«У тебя они всегда самые яркие, – Альфонс улыбнулся Грасии, которая склонилась в стороне над розами. – Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь. Они как летнее небо».

Это довольно высокий (ха) комплимент для Альфонса; небо это то, что он любит больше всего на – ну, над – всей дурацкой планетой, так что –

Эд замер.

Он уставился на Альфонса – умные пальцы всё еще танцевали над крошечными лепестками.

Голос Эда раздался задушенным хрипом: «Ты – ты можешь видеть – это?»

Он знает, что Альфонс любит его так, как он никогда не сможет полюбить его в ответ. Но это не – работает так. Верно? Конечно, бывало, что они касались друг друга; они живут вместе в идиотском чулане, в конце концов, но это... Это не может быть односторонним. Ведь так?

Альфонс стоял совершенно неподвижно. С поднятой рукой и полностью застывшим телом он выглядел так, будто приманивал раненое животное сомнительной едой.

«Видеть что?» – медленно произнес он.

Слова застревают у Эда на кончике языка – _Цвета, ты можешь видеть цвета? Кто это? Господи, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, блин, скажи мне, что это кто-нибудь другой, кто угодно другой; скажи, что это не я; я не мог бы поступить с тобой так; это более чем «несправедливо», это прямо в категории «безбожно», хотя мне кажется это всё одинаковым –_

Но пока слоги дрожали на его языке, его сердце успело сделать два удара, и что-то вспыхнуло в его голове.

Флаги.

Флаг этой несчастной страны – черный, желтый и красный.

Зачем бы нужны были именно эти три цвета, два из которых близки по спектру, если бы никто не мог _видеть_ их?

Зачем Грасии было бы группировать цветы по оттенкам, а не по форме?

С чего бы быть такой херне как _weisswurst_ , если бы люди не видели разницы в светлых оттенках?

«Ничего», – ответил Эд, тяжело ворочая языком. Проклятые слова, проклятая речь, проклятый немецкий, будь проклята вся эта чертова _вселенная_ : «Я – не обращай внимания. Мне показалось, что я – увидел что-то. Извини».

Всё это время он не слушал. Он не думал об этом – он просто решил, что правила здесь будут те же.

Что за идиот.

Он заслужил это – всё это. Это его чертова цена.

«Извини», – повторил он, как будто это имело значение; как будто это как-то могло выделиться из длинной-длинной-длинной череды его ошибок и поражений.

Он чувствовал на себе полный замешательства взгляд Грасии, но взгляд Альфонса был – мягкий. Уязвимый. Добрый.

Эд иногда ненавидел его за то, как на самом фундаментальном уровне он был похож – так близко, так _отчаянно_ близко, но всё равно так бесконечно далеко.

«Всё в порядке», – сказал Альфонс.

Всегда всё в порядке, если это Альфонс. Он не имел ни малейшего чертова представления о том, что каждую секунду происходило в тупой голове Эда, и он мирился со всем этим в любом случае – это _настолько_ похоже на Ала.

Только бывали моменты, когда Эд выныривал из потока своих мыслей, чтобы поймать его, наблюдающим за ним с наполовину пораженным и совершенно озадаченным выражением – и в эти секунды он напоминал Роя.

«Извините», – сказал Эд и пошел дальше, прежде чем они успели бы задать какие-нибудь дурацкие вопросы, и тяжелая фальшивая нога скрипела всё время, что он поднимался по лестнице.

***

Этой ночью он лежал на боку, уставившись на блестящую этикетку бутылки, стоящей на столе. Дешевый коньяк уже не действовал достаточно, чтобы перетащить его через границу мутной боли к мутному сну.

Всё это время – всё это время у каждого во всем этом дурацком мире были небо, трава, река, мраморные стены; у всех были полевые цветы, и божьи коровки, и теплые серо-зеленые глаза Грасии. Ничего из этого не принадлежало только ему одному. Здесь это в порядке вещей; возможно, это одна из плат за то, что им приходится делать, чтобы жить. Возможно, для них это эквивалентно алхимии – повседневное волшебство, которым может обладать каждый.

Всё это время он обманывался.

Рой наверняка мёртв.

Даже если он одолел Брэдли каким-то образом, вопреки всему, Арчер шел по его следу; и даже если _это_ его не прикончило, военные никогда не потерпят того, чтобы их идолов свергал выскочка вроде _Роя_ –

Рой наверняка мертв.

Ал, может быть, тоже – не столько мертв, сколько не-жив; навсегда-не-жив. Не-возвращенный-обратно. Зависший где-то в пустоте Врат, созерцая чертову растраченную жертву Эда.

Или, может быть, они никогда и не жили, верно?

Возможно это и есть реальность, а всё остальное нарисовало его чертовски яркое воображение. И он столько раз думал об этом ночами, что стал во всё это верить.

Мозг иногда невероятно мощная штука, в конце концов. Он обладает силой скрывать информацию, и силой разубеждать себя же, и силой себя разрушить.

Но большую часть времени имеет больше смысла другой вариант – что это сон. Эта незнакомая, непознаваемая жизнь-тень, взятая из кошмаров и вынесенная на свет, вытканная из опасностей, смерти и страданий. Это мир, в котором ничего не работает; где деньги становятся бессмысленными; где голодающие дети стали рутиной, и никого это даже не беспокоит; где надежда иссыхает, и вера подводит, и солнечный свет такой слабый, что вытравил цвета почти отовсюду.

Когда он видит сны о доме, они цветные.

Это же что-то значит?

Он знает ответ.

Он знает, что никто не слушает.

Вот что это значит на самом деле – слово _один_.

Ему стоит как-то погибнуть, чтобы всё это закончилось – это было бы так чертовски просто здесь, где жестокость есть в каждой улыбке, где потенциальная опасность сквозит в каждом вдохе. Он мог бы убить себя коньяком, если бы постарался, и, возможно, так он и должен поступить – так будет лучше, верно? Он будет аномалией везде, где бы ни оказался. Он неудобство; он загвоздка; он проблема, и если бы он просто _убрал_ себя –

Но шанс всё ещё есть. Он не собрал достаточно доказательств ни для одной из теорий. Всё ещё есть шансы, что Ал или Рой или они оба на другой стороне Врат, что они живы и сражаются.

Он должен знать наверняка, прежде чем сделать то, что невозможно будет изменить.

Он должен каким-то образом вернуться.

Он должен _знать._


	2. Chapter 2

Сказать, что этот звонок ему не хотелось делать, было большим преуменьшением. Ситуация ушла далеко за пределы банальной прокрастинации; этот разговор Рой откладывал полных два года.

Но теперь время для него пришло, нравилось ему это или нет. Он не особенно часто бывал в Северном Городе – чаще ему присылали оттуда продукты и прочее курьером или с помощью доброжелательных бывших подчиненных, в зависимости от того, кто был свободен.

На линии раздались гудки – один, второй, настала очередь третьего. Потом произошло соединение, и Рой заставил себя дышать медленно.

«Алло?» – голос Грасии прозвучал тихо, издалека, нисколько не изменившийся.

Ничего на самом деле не изменилось, когда он всё оставил – ничего важного; ничего не стало без него _хуже_. Отчасти поэтому ему было так чертовски тяжело обо всем этом беспокоиться.

Они продолжили жить без него. Им наверняка было так лучше.

«Это я», – сказал он, и большая его часть хотела извиниться – за то, что он ее беспокоил; за то, что навязывался; за то, что продолжал существовать. _Существовать_ было самым точным определением; _жить_ это слишком щедрое слово, а он оставил щедрость задолго до того как притащил сюда свою жалкую задницу.

Долгое время она молчала. Он ее не винил. Что тут сказать.

«Чем я могу помочь?» – наконец спросила она абсолютно невозмутимым тоном – потому ли, что это действительно было так, или потому что ей удалось убрать удивление из своего голоса за это короткое время.

«Ничем, – ответил он. – Абсолютно ничем. Я просто хотел узнать, как у вас с Элизией дела».

«У нас всё хорошо, – сказала она. – И ты бы уже знал, если бы это было не так, что означает, что тебе что-то нужно, и я единственный человек, который может тебе с этим помочь». Она еле слышно напела какую-то мелодию в задумчивости: «И ты позвонил, пока Элизия в школе, а, значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы она услышала то, что ты хочешь от меня услышать». В её голосе была еле слышна улыбка: «Так чем я могу тебе помочь, Рой?»

Он забывал иногда, как чертовски она _умна_.

Но никогда надолго.

«Когда Маэс умер», – сказал он: «Цвета. Они пропали?»

Тишина.

На линии послышался треск, а потом её вдох.

«Да», – ответила она.

«И больше они не вернулись?» – спросил он.

На этот раз она молчала дольше.

Он слушал биение пульса в ушах – удары становились чаще; становились громче; разбивая то, что оставалось от его самообладания.

Кто-нибудь другой бы уже спросил – к этому времени, если не раньше – зачем он задавал эти жестокие вопросы без видимой причины.

«Нет, – ответила она, – не вернулись».

Стук его сердца перерос в грохот.

Она заслуживала знать, заслуживала _надежды_ , как никто другой. Один из мальчиков, которые стали ей как приемные дети, пропал без вести, предположительно мертв; а другой не помнил её больше.

Она заслуживала знать. Она тоже его любила.

«Это Эд, – сказал Рой, – он жив. Он должен быть жив».

«Что? – спросила она, и потом, – о, Боже. _Рой_ ».

Слишком, слишком умна.

Они оба знали, что это было одно из качеств, которые Хьюз любил в ней больше всего.

«Все думают, что он просто исчез», – сказала она.

«Я знаю», – ответил он. Он знал. Он изучил каждый квадратный сантиметр древнего храма, каждый квартал подземного города. Он знал, что там что-то осталось жить среди теней. Он знал, что Философские Камни, рассыпанные там в воде, переливались ослепительными оттенками цвета фуксии.

«Он не оставил бы Ала, – сказала Грасия. – Не бросил бы его так – я имею ввиду, одного, без ответов. Может быть, он – думаешь, он мог заплатить цену _своими_ воспоминаниями тоже? Возможно, он больше не знал, кто он; может быть, он просто встал и ушел; возможно…» – она как будто усмехнулась: «Полагаю, ты всё это уже обдумал».

«У меня было на это время», – сказал он.

Хьюз тогда плакал – он объявился на пороге Роя однажды утром, с блестящими мокрыми глазами, и когда Рой схватил его за локоть, затащил внутрь и спросил его, какого черта произошло, первый вздох, который у него вырвался, был всхлипом. И он продолжал _улыбаться_.

 _Ничего плохого – о мой Бог; такое ощущение, что ничего плохого никогда уже не произойдет. Рой, это правда. Всё это реально; всё, что говорят –_ цвета _, Рой –_

Потребовалось десять минут и чашка кофе, чтобы он успокоился достаточно, чтобы разговаривать связно. Рой думал, что он пьян.

Нет. Рой надеялся, Рой _молился_ , чтобы он оказался пьян, потому что если он говорил правду –

 _Мы просто ужинали, понимаешь? И мы оба одновременно потянулись за напитками, и наши руки соприкоснулись, и – Рой, я не могу это описать. Это невозможно передать словами; это – цвет. Цвета. У нее зеленые глаза, Рой – такого же цвета, как деревья, и луга, и изумруды, и все эти вещи, о которых я никогда… Всё становится настолько глубже в цвете, – настолько_ больше _. Мир так чертовски прекрасен, Рой. Она так прекрасна. Такое ощущение, словно я нахожусь во сне, но, клянусь Богом, я умру, если я сейчас проснусь; я не могу это потерять – я не могу потерять ее; ее глаза_ зеленые _, Рой –_

Рой верил в это ребенком, той безрассудной оптимистичной верой, которую большинство детей вкладывает в сказки. И он старался – собирая каждую кроху оставшейся в себе чистоты, он _старался_ продолжать верить в это годами.

Когда он встретил Хьюза, он сдался. Потому что они соприкоснулись локтями, и ничего не произошло; Рой ждал, и смотрел, и _хотел_. Потому что остальные бывшие когда-то увлечения уступили место чему-то настоящему, реальному, захватывающему дух, и кончиками пальцев Рой исследовал каждый _сантиметр_ кожи этого мужчины – и ничего не произошло.

Он был влюблен. Он чувствовал это, знал это, это знание было в его груди, у него внутри, в каждой косточке его тела; он был очарован, одержим, и ему больше нечего было отдать; это было как раз то, о чем _говорили_.

Так что, очевидно, все остальные ошибались. Очевидно, всё это была раздутая романтизированная ерунда, выдуманная людьми, которым хотелось найти объяснение буйству чувств в начале их брака.

Очевидно, они были неправы, всё происходило не так, и Рой изучил и запомнил каждую линию тела Маэса Хьюза в обычных черном и белом тонах.

Вот только –

Вот только.

_Ее глаза зеленые, Рой – нет слов, чтобы это описать; ты не можешь выразить что-то подобное – Господи, я надеюсь, ты тоже почувствуешь это, Рой; я надеюсь, у тебя тоже это будет –_

И в этом был смысл, не так ли? Он всегда думал, что его наказание в том, что у него никогда этого не было – что сама возможность была у него отобрана; что он с корнем выжег ее из себя со всей остававшейся в нем человечностью, и его шанс был навсегда потерян.

Но в том, как всё вышло, было больше смысла. Это было более подходящим поворотом в возмездии от вселенной. Дать ему прочувствовать это потрясающее, трансцендентальное ощущение всего на мгновение, только для того, чтобы в ту же секунду отобрать его –

Оставить его жить с мыслями о возможности того, что они _могли бы_ иметь; с крошечным шансом на то, что ещё не всё потеряно, по крайней мере до тех пор пока он продолжает видеть цвете что-то помимо снега –

Дать ему дар партнерства – взаимного _принятия_ – аккуратно вложить его в раскрытые ладони, чтобы тут же забрать его и выбросить, прежде чем он успеет сжать пальцы.

Сказать ему _Это человек, который всегда будет за тебя бороться_ , только чтобы потом прошептать: _Но его больше нет._

Грасия тихо вздохнула, и он подумал о том, сколько времени он промолчал: «Что ты собираешься делать?»

Он был командиром однажды – лидером; в авангарде; он быстро и без колебаний принимал решения, и никогда не оглядывался назад.

«Я не знаю, – ответил он. – Я переписывался с Альфонсом. У него есть разные идеи, некоторые из них ошеломляюще блестящи, а некоторые граничат с безумием».

В ее голосе была слышна улыбка: «Эдвард был бы горд».

Эдвард был бы напуган.

Эдвард пришел бы в ужас от того, чем Альфонс Элрик, в одиночку, задавшийся единственной целью, способен стать.

Она не нуждалась в защите, но он не в праве был лишать ее иллюзий, и сейчас было не время: «Я дам тебе знать, когда мы придем к чему-то лучшему, чем список неопределенных предположений».

«Да, пожалуйста», – сказала она. Она поколебалась, и ее голос прозвучал мягче: «Было приятно тебя услышать, Рой».

Это было проявлением доброты с ее стороны, ведь наверняка для всех было бы лучше, если бы он погиб на ступенях лестницы фюрера.

Но Грасия Хьюз из тех людей, которые понимают, что новая кровь не смывает старую.

«Мне тебя тоже», – ответил он.

***

Здесь наверху неделями свет остается тусклым, так что в итоге он рад, что ему приходится разводить огонь, чтобы выжить; он напоминает ему о существовании золотого.

Он старается лежать не шевелясь – на боку, лицом к камину, полуприкрыв глаз. Так концы языков пламени цветом напоминают волосы Эда.

Красивая ирония, не правда ли? В тот самый момент, когда он начал _по-настоящему_ видеть мир, его способность видеть была урезана вполовину.

Он снимает повязку с глаза только для сна даже здесь, в безопасности одиночества. Никто кроме медицинского персонала не видел его без нее – даже Риза, хотя она старалась воздействовать на него логикой неделями. Скорее всего, она права: она видела его сразу после битвы, покрытого своей кровью и кровью Сэлима, а это, пожалуй, пострашнее зашитых остатков его глаза.

Всё равно.

Всё равно, дело даже не в том, как это выглядит, а в том, что это значит.

Это относится к тому, что вызывает у него здесь облегчение: никто не видит его, так что то, как он выглядит, перестало иметь значение. Правда, это вызывает и жалость, учитывая его талант обращать чужое внимание к себе в свою же силу. Но после того, что _произошло_ …

Снимать ее, бесцеремонно, словно это обычный предмет одежды, откладываемый на ночь в сторону – это только горькая, мелкая, отчаянная деталь его фантазий. Он слишком хорошо знает, что не смог бы вынести, если бы Эд вздрогнул от его вида.

Но редко, в тщетных мечтах –

Когда он лежит без сна и слушает свое до сих пор бьющееся сердце, глядя в танцующее пламя –

Он представляет, как он просто… бросит ее – на тумбу или на пол. Отбрасывая всё, что она означает, и перекатится на кровати, и зароется лицом в золотые волосы Эда, и вдохнет _глубоко_ –

Он даже практически не думает о сексе – просто о коже. О том, чтобы медленно провести ладонью по боку Эда; о теплой коже со шрамами. О том, чтобы лежать рядом с ним, ощущая изгибы его тела – обнять его рукой, переплетая свои пальцы с его, холодными и стальными, поверх простыни –

И, возможно, Эд пробормочет что-то о его сентиментальности; возможно, он сонно в шутку запротестует; возможно, Рой укусит его за ухо в качестве мягкого выговора и станет целовать его шею, извиняясь –

Одно прикосновение.

Одно чертово прикосновение было _всем_ , что они получили – всем, что они когда-либо получили; возможно, всем, что они когда-либо получат.

Он недостаточно глуп, чтобы думать о том, что это нечестно. Напротив, это, наверное, самое честное проявление закона равноценного обмена за всю историю алхимии.

От этого не становится легче.

Это не убивает чертову боль.

Если бы Эд был здесь; если бы Эд был _где-нибудь_ ; если бы Эд…

Если бы Эд принадлежал ему, он бы мог найти в себе силы, чтобы справиться со всем остальным.

Если бы Эд был в досягаемости, жизнь наверняка стоила бы происходящего.

***  
В следующий раз, когда он приехал в Северный город, его ждала телеграмма.

У него просто осталась это глубоко укоренившаяся привычка проверять почту, но ему практически никогда ничего не приходило – он стал воплощением поговорки _с глаз долой – из сердца вон_ для начальства. Чем меньше они признавали факт того, что он выжил, тем меньше им нужно было мириться с тем, что ему было за что выживать. Лучше забыть о его существовании – лучше притвориться, что его никогда не было. Лучше предположить, что со временем он медленно растворится где-то в горах, отмораживая один палец за другим, и уйдет под снег.

Большую часть времени он приветствовал эту идею.

Он стянул перчатки, и женщина за столом бросила взгляд на плетеный браслет на его левом запястье. Элизия сделала его для него – с широко открытыми глазами и торжественностью серьезного ребенка, она сказала ему, что это браслет дружбы, и он будет напоминать ему, что, как бы далеко от дома его не занесло, пока в его сердце есть любовь, он не один.

Он красно-желтый, хотя она не могла этого знать. Он завязал его так крепко, что они никогда не сползает, и наверху недостаточно света, чтобы он выцвел.

Женщина за столом протянула ему бумажный конверт и улыбнулась: «Пришло на прошлой неделе».

Он заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ и отошел к окну, чтобы прочесть телеграмму.

_«Лично Р. Мустангу, в телеграммный офис Северного города._

_НАШЕЛ ЧТО-ТО ТОЧКА ПРИЕДУ В КОНЦЕ МЕСЯЦА ТОЧКА НЕ ЗАМЕРЗАЙ ТОЧКА –_   
_А. Э.»_

Он сложил листок и положил в конверт, поблагодарил женщину и пошел к телефонной будке. Нашел мелочь, набрал прямой номер, успокоил нервы и стал ждать.

«Офис подполковника Ризы Хоукай», – раздался твердый голос Марии Росс.

«Это я, – сказал он. – Она свободна?»

«Для тебя, – ответила Росс, – думаю, да».

Часть его всегда задавалась вопросом – точнее, всегда боялась; нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы это признать. Часть его всегда боялась, что её чувства к нему были зеркальным отражением того, что когда-то он испытывал к Хьюзу.

Она переживала за Эда не меньше остальных, но всё равно, наверное, кажется, будто тебя обманули, когда кто-то другой появляется с обещанием цветов и того, что считалось мифом, и вся преданность и привязанность, в которые ты вложила свою душу, сразу же перестают иметь значение.

На линии послышались помехи, потом всё затихло, и раздался ее голос – абсолютно спокойный, как всегда; наверняка даже стая адских гончих, пытающаяся вцепиться ей в ноги, не смогла бы вызвать у нее крика: «Сэр?»

«Ты больше передо мной не отчитываешься», – сказал он.

«Я прекрасно об этом осведомлена, сэр».

Они оба знают, что он стал самым большим разочарованием в ее жизни. Они оба знают, что она считает его трусом за то, что он сдался. Они оба знают, что часть ее любит его как брата, возможно, больше; и что часть ее хотела бы, чтобы он умер той ночью, прежде чем поступил так с ней, со всеми, с этой страной, которой он поклялся посвятить свою жизнь.

Но он знает, что есть пределы тому, что человек способен вынести, прежде чем сломаться.

«Я получил телеграмму от Альфонса, – сказал он. – Он сообщает, что нашел что-то».

Как много тишины в этих телефонных разговорах – преступная трата монет.

«Мы не видели его», – ответила она. _Мы_ в данном контексте относилось не к её команде, а к более широкой сети информаторов, которых она для него наняла. «Я полагаю, он не сказал, что именно нашел».

«Неопределенные и/или нарочно запутанные телеграммы это семейная традиция Элриков».

Её выдох, который послышался на линии, прозвучал почти как смех: «Верно».

Они оба знают, что она считает его немного спятившим – и это вполне может быть правдой.

Они оба знают, что она считает, что пуля задела его мозг таким образом, что порядок в нем несколько нарушился, и именно это воздействовало на нервы сетчатки его глаз. Они оба знают, что она считает, что он выдумал каждый цвет, который, как он себя убедил, он видит с того момента в под землей, когда мир погрузился в темноту.

Она могла бы быть права.

Из них двоих это она всегда была реалистом.

«Если ты увидишь его раньше меня, – сказал он, – сообщи мне».

Было время, когда они не способны были ощущать неловкость друг с другом.

Это забавно, как сильно жизнь походит на лавину – если ты теряешь что-то достаточно большое, баланс сдвигается, и всё остальное тоже начинает ускользать.

Почему-то он всегда думал, что она останется – всегда думал, что она будет постоянно рядом с ним, сколько бы раз он ее ни подводил.

Вот почему он на самом деле ее не заслуживает.

«Конечно, сэр», – ответила она.

Он помолчал. Ему не хотелось перейти черту; не хотелось вскрыть рану, которая могла ещё не полностью затянуться. Но в то же время все эти годы совместной работы и товарищества не могли просто испариться, и ему искренне хотелось знать.

«Как ты?» – спросил он.

«Завалена бумагами, – ответила она. – Удивительно, как много бумажной работы остается, даже если делать ее вовремя».

«Это одна из причин, почему я никогда не делал ее вовремя, – сказал Рой, – это в любом случае невозможно».

«Думаю, _невозможно_ это с некоторой натяжкой».

Он слегка улыбнулся. Это звучало больше похоже на нее: «Как Хаяте?»

«Совершенно избалован. Лейтенант Росс просто тряпка».

Он услышал в отдалении возмущенное _«Я это слышала!»_

«Всё, что от него требуется, это посмотреть на нее, и она тает, – продолжила Риза. – Это просто посмешище. Вся армейская дисциплина побоку».

«Прискорбно», – откликнулся Рой.

«Она говорит, что у меня сейчас собрание, – сказала Риза. – Что может быть ложью из мести, но я не думаю, что в любом случае стоит рисковать». Настала ее очередь поколебаться: «Не теряйся».

«Спасибо, – сказал он. – Я буду на связи».

Считается ли это ложью, если в этот момент его намерение искренне?

Он и так знает ответ.

Он положил трубку и направился по снегу к магазину. И если он сделал остановку в единственном магазине сладостей Северного Города, чтобы купить карамели, которую любит Альфонс на деньги правительства –

Что ж. Он отдал им свою юность, и веру, и преданность, и они втоптали всё это в грязь. Ему позволено растратить пару центов на конфеты.

***

Альфонс – несомненно Элрик, он словно отпечаток Эда, его гравюра на дереве; такие же контуры, но детали смазаны. Он прибыл в полночь, и лампы в коттедже осветили пальто цвета запекшейся на песке крови. Его волосы темнее, чем у брата – корица вместо колосьев пшеницы. Карие глаза не такие взрослые, как были у Эда, но приближаются к этому.

«Здравствуй, – сказал он. – Извини, я выехал позже, чем планировал».

К счастью, каждый раз, когда кто-то принимает его за брата, Альфонс поправляет их очень вежливо.

«Всё в порядке, – сказал Рой. – Просто проходи, пока не получил гипотермию».

«Я был снаружи не _так_ долго», – сказал Альфонс, проходя внутрь. Он отряхнул снег с рукава рукой, которая не была занята очень знакомым чемоданом, и беспечному комментарию более чем противоречили синие губы и заметно стучащие зубы. Рой закрыл за ним дверь, положил руку ему на спину и подтолкнул к огню.

Звук, с которым он поставил чемодан на пол, говорил о куче _так_ тесно втиснутых в него книжных томов, что их обложки, должно быть, треснули.

«Спасибо», – сказал Альфонс, когда Рой снял в него намокшее от снега пальто и повесил на один из крючков у плиты. Теперь стали видны стянутые в толстый хвост волосы, и Альфонс снял перчатки, приседая перед камином. Он протянул руки к огню: «Ты слышал?»

Вне зависимости от конкретной темы вопроса, Рой мог с уверенностью ответить: «Скорее всего, нет».

Альфонс на секунду оглянулся на него, и Рою захотелось взять назад свои мысли по поводу глаз.

«Учитель умерла», – сказал Альфонс.

«Мне очень жаль», – сказал Рой. Он знал цену пустых выражений соболезнования, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Альфонс пожал плечами и снова повернулся к огню, потирая руки: «Я больше волнуюсь за Сига. Мэйсон обещал присмотреть за ним, и я буду стараться звонить каждую неделю, но он воспринял это… – он поморщился. – Думаю, он воспринял это так, как и стоило ожидать».

Части Роя хотелось спросить, было ли это у Кёртисов – близость; цвета; связь.

Но в какой-то мере он пришел к выводу, что намного _более_ впечатляюще, когда два человека выбирают друг друга каждый день своих жизней, если ничего метафизического их к этому не побуждает.

«Но в каком-то смысле поэтому я здесь, – продолжил Альфонс. – Она заставила меня поклясться, что ноги моей больше не будет в доме Данте. Теперь, когда ее нет, я могу не держать это обещание».

Одной из любопытных деталей в братьях Элриках всегда был этот контраст – баланс. Все, кого знал Рой, полагали, что Альфонс из них двоих был мягче – любовь к животным и отчаянная борьба за то, чтобы оставаться человеком, будучи запертым в железные доспехи, каким-то образом служили доказательством его мягкости. Взрывные вспышки гнева Эда многих людей заставили поверить в его браваду и в то, что невелик был не только его рост, но и его терпение, и чуткость, и способность к сочувствию.

Рой смотрел на это иначе.

Рой понимал, что Эд создавал из себя эту персону, преувеличивая некоторые черты своего характера, чтобы держать весь мир на расстоянии – совсем как привык делать Рой на протяжении стольких лет, что теперь тяжело было разобрать, что маска, а что было изначально.

Рой знал, что под общим приятным впечатлением и любовью ко всем живым существам, из них двоих именно Альфонс мог не знать пощады.

Рой знал, что Эд умер бы за брата, но Альфонс убил бы за Эда.

И теперь младший Элрик решительно шел по другому пути – в одиночку, с единственной целью и без Эда, который мог бы направить его.

«Так что я пошел туда», – сказал Альфонс. Он уселся, скрестив ноги, и открыл чемодан; как и предсказал Рой, он был набит пыльными книгами. Альфонс с секунду смотрел на них, потом поднял глаза на Роя: «Это потрясающий источник информации. Я нашел то, чего наверняка нет ни у кого в этой стране – то, о чем наверняка никто не знает в этом _мире_ ».

Он провел кончиками пальцев по обложке одного из дюжины отобранных томов, и тишина угрожающе затянулась.

«Но этот дом, – продолжил он. – Он не должен… существовать. Это плохое место – неправильное место. Слишком многое там произошло; слишком многое было там сделано. Ужасные вещи. Они оставили на нем отпечаток. Впитались в него. Это в его стенах. Можно это услышать, если стоять, не шевелясь».

Рой знал пару таких мест.

Альфонс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул: «Когда брат вернется –»

Вот оно – предложение, не предполагающее условного наклонения. Уверенность Элриков. Их товарный знак. _После того как мы безнаказанно осуществим невероятное, вот что мы будем делать._

«…мы должны составить опись книг, – говорил Альфонс, продолжая поглаживать книгу, – нужно сохранить всё, что мы посчитаем полезным. И после этого нужно будет сжечь это место дотла».

Рой не потратил много времени на этот кусок паззла, но ему было известно достаточно – достаточно, чтобы догадаться, что мог увидеть Альфонс.  
«Что ты нашел?» – спросил он, кивая в сторону книг.

Ещё один глубокий вздох, и на его лице появилась дерзкая элриковская ухмылка, потому что знание это сила, и Альфонс пока не скопил ее достаточно, чтобы она могла его предать.

« _Всё_ , что только возможно, – ответил он. – Информацию о всех видах запретов – здесь так много об этом… этих Вратах. О портале Истины. Заметки брата оказались невероятно полезными». Он провел пальцем по отпечатанным буквам названия. «Я думаю… Я начинаю думать, что существует некая двойственность. Сизигия». Он побарабанил пальцами по обложке, и его глаза приобрели рассеянное выражение, пока он смотрел на – или скорее сквозь – стену. «Все эти слова: «врата», «портал» – всё это двери. И что-то всегда есть по обе стороны дверей. При помощи правильной движущей силы через них можно пройти». Его пальцы забарабанили быстрее: «Но это редкость, потому что это сложно – потому что за это нужно платить большую цену, и обычно кровью».

Рой хотел бы, чтобы это был вопрос, и чтобы он прозвучал с недоверием. Это один из побочных эффектов от общения с братьями Элриками: ты начинаешь верить вздору, который они несут, потому что с течением времени им удается сделать его правдоподобным.

«Ты думаешь, что Эд попал на другую сторону, – сказал Рой, – когда он пытался обменять свою жизнь на то, чтобы тебя вернуть».

Альфонс кивнул: «Возможно, уместнее думать об этом как о зеркале. Каждый, кто пытается совершить человеческую трансмутацию, попадает к Вратам. Так было с Учителем; она не любила говорить об этом, особенно потому что она подозревала, зачем я об этом спрашиваю, но я точно знаю. Так что каждый, нарушивший законы алхимии, может увидеть их, но большинство из них отбрасывается назад – то есть они остаются на этой стороне. Должна требоваться _колоссальная_ сила, чтобы вместо этого пробиться сквозь них, но если это удастся…» Он закусил губу, склонил голову и посмотрел на Роя снизу вверх. Если бы щенки были способны на впечатляющие логические выкладки… «Я думаю, это то, о чем мне снятся сны – о другой стороне. Там у всех есть аналоги. Там есть мальчик, который выглядит почти так же, как я, хотя он старше, и Эд встретил многих других людей, почти идентичных тем, которые есть здесь. Или судьбы людей по обе стороны как-то связаны, или они отклонились от известных оригиналов совсем недавно, – он сильнее прикусил нижнюю губу. – Так что главный вопрос состоит в том, как нам получить достаточно силы, чтобы вернуть Эда?»

«Звучит, как что-то очень опасное», – заметил Рой.

Хотя настоящая опасность была в блеске глаз Альфонса Элрика, который ответил на это с жестокой улыбкой: «Да. Похоже на то, верно?»


	3. Chapter 3

Ал много думал о крови.

И белизне.

Иногда одновременно.

Он думал о шарнирах, и скрипе железа, и ограниченных пространствах, и о маленьком цветочном магазинчике на углу улицы.

«Ты мог бы попробовать поговорить с Розой», – сказал полковник Мустанг – ему не нравилось, когда Ал так его называл, но называть его по-другому казалось неправильным. «Последний раз, когда я говорил с ней, она немногое могла вспомнить – только сказала, что они шли по канализационным каналам, прежде чем она потеряла сознание; она считает, что это могло быть чем-то вроде алхимического гипноза. Эд отправил ее к ступеням церкви и сказал, что идет обратно, что «закончить это». Возможно, теперь она вспомнила больше».

Ал постукивал ластиком по странице блокнота. Брат часто писал ручкой. Ал хотел бы обладать такой же уверенностью. «Я пробовал сходить туда – в храм подземного города. Он был оцеплен военными. Я пытался использовать свои связи, но они мне не поверили».

Полковник Мустанг слегка улыбнулся, встал и подошел к столу у стены. Алу уже было известно, что первый его ящик был полон бутылок бренди разной степени наполненности; очевидно, во втором лежали пачки бумаги, конверты и разные канцелярские принадлежности.

Полковник порылся – ну, _порылся_ неподходящее слово; Рой Мустанг скорее всего ни разу не _рылся_ за всю свою жизнь; каждое его движение рассчитано, точно и целенаправленно – и вытащил пачку фотографий. Он посмотрел на Ала, и тот задумался о том, как кто-то умудрялся выживать, контактируя с ним, когда полковник имел два глаза, чтобы прожигать людей взглядом.

«Почему ты мне доверяешь?» – спросил Мустанг.

«Потому что брат доверял, – ответил Ал. – А это было нелегко для него. Судя по упоминаниям в его записях, ты, похоже, лгал ему не раз, но он знал, что в решающий момент на тебя всегда можно положиться. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь говорил тебе об этом, но это много для него значило».

Полковник Мустанг держал в руке пачку фотографий, не протягивая и не убирая, и то, что Ал должен был заслужить их правильным ответом, не вызывало сомнений.

«И?» – спросил Мустанг.

Ал смотрел на фотографии. Они были завернуты в тонкий лист бумаги, защищающий их от трения о веревку. Он не мог разглядеть изображений.

«И ты был его командиром, - продолжил он медленно. – Человек действия – или, по крайней мере, побуждающий к действиям других. Ты здесь уже давно, вдали от действий. И я думаю, ты по ним скучаешь. Мне кажется, ты устал ждать».

Улыбка Мустанга была лишь немного теплее метели, через которую Ал сюда брел: «И?»

«И, – сказал Ал, встречая его нечитаемый взгляд. – Ты практически единственный, кто есть. Ещё только Уинри во всем свете верит, что он может быть жив – и она будет это отрицать, если ее спросить. Она говорит, что нужно уметь отпускать, и что в жизни случается разное и всё такое, но в ее мастерской до сих пор остаются вещи, которые не могут быть предназначены никому другому. Кроме того, она не стала бы обращаться к _тебе_ , если бы причины были недостаточно вескими, чтобы перевесить ее чувства». Он протянул руку: «Можно?»

Мустанг сделал к нему шаг и вложил фотографии в его руку.

«Я хотел убедиться, что ты точно знаешь, во что влезаешь», – сказал он.

Ал аккуратно развернул фотографии. На первых был старый храм, достаточно ему знакомый, чтобы можно было поскорее перейти к тем фото, которые словно были сделаны из тени, как если бы снимали из-за порога или какой-то арки. Возможно, на лестнице, которую упоминал полковник Мустанг?

Отчеты не преувеличивали. Там под землей был целый _город_.

«Я не представляю, во что влезаю, – сказал Ал. – Но я знаю, откуда я».

«Это уже что-то», – сказал Мустанг. Он подвинул стул к тому месту, где на полу сидел Ал, наклонился и показал на фотографию в его руках: «Первым делом я пошел в театр – Роза сказала, что это последнее место, где они были, когда он вывел ее, и ей показалось, что обратно он ушел в том же направлении. После этого я сделал полный обход, стараясь задокументировать все, что возможно. В лифте была кровь, и пол в нем был наполовину разрушен, как будто кто-то огромный откусил от него большую часть. Подполковник Хоукай говорит, что один из гомункулов всё ещё там. Думаю, он питается Камнями. Насколько я понимаю, в доспехах, к которым была прикреплена твоя душа, в Ишваре вырастили Философский Камень. Скорее всего, ты сделал что-то запрещенное законами алхимии, чтобы вернуть к жизни Эда, после чего в свою очередь Эд сделал что-то ещё более радикальное, чтобы вернуть тебя».

«Восхитительно, – отозвался Ал. Он окинул взглядом полковника. – Я думал, был только один Философский Камень».

«По одному каждой субстанции, – сказал Мустанг. – Насколько я понимаю. Они наполнили тебя им в Ишвале, пока ты был в доспехах. Прикрепили его к тебе каким-то образом. Подозреваю, что ты сделал что-то радикальное, и Эдвард компенсировал это, сделав что-то, что было еще хуже».

 

«Он никогда бы не позволил мне просто пожертвовать собой», – сказал Ал. Ему удалось попасть в один из залов. Он всматривался в роскошные ткани и ряды огней, напрягая всю свою _волю_ , чтобы вспомнить что-то, что угодно, хоть какой-то фрагмент или _сон_ …

Ничего не вышло.

«Я поеду в Лиор, – сказал он. – Будет приятно увидеть Розу, вне зависимости от того вспомнила она что-то или нет. Прошло довольно много времени».

Мустанг задержал на нем взгляд, потом встал и снова подошел к столу. «Мне нечего тебе больше предложить», – сказал он. Он просмотрел ещё несколько бумаг и вынул несколько скрепленных друг с другом листов: «Это вся информация, которая у меня есть – между выходом из госпиталя и смещением с должности у меня было мало времени».

Ал взял бумаги, глядя в лицо полковнику: «Я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуть брата».

Он не сказал _Или умру в процессе,_ но ему показалось, что они оба это услышали.

***  
Землетрясение в Лиоре стало тем, о чем написали в газетах, но землетрясение было лишь началом.

В последствии Ал чувствовал себя проводом под напряжением – который перемкнуло, из которого посыпались искры; бессильным и потерявшим контроль. Роза взяла его за плечи и отвела в приют. Когда они зашли в тень, мужчина размером с гору мягко приподнял лицо Ала за подбородок громадным пальцем, чтобы лучше всмотреться в его глаза.

«Мистер Армстронг, – сказал Ал, потому что кто же это ещё мог быть, и это _почти_ прозвучало правильно. – Откуда здесь можно телеграфировать?»

Армстронг наверняка хорошо знал его брата. Иначе он не стал бы колебаться.

«Это чрезвычайно срочно? – спросил он. – Думаю, тебя следует как можно скорее показать медицинскому специалисту, чтобы точно знать, что нет никаких…»

Ал проглотил фразу _Это не первый раз, когда я падаю в обморок после разделения своей души_ , потому что это скорее ухудшило бы ситуацию, нежели улучшило: «Это довольно срочно, честно говоря».

Армстронг и Роза обменялись взглядами. Маленький мальчик на руках Розы потянул ее за волосы.

«Хорошо», – громыхнул Армстронг.

***

Ал постарался сделать сообщение как можно короче, потому что слова стоили дорого, но сказать нужно было так много.

_ПРОБИЛСЯ ВИДЕЛ ЕГО ГОВОРИЛ С НИМ ТОЧКА МЫ БЫЛИ ПРАВЫ И ЭТО СРАБОТАЕТ ТОЧКА ПРИЕЗЖАЙ В ЦЕНТРАЛЬНЫЙ ТОЧКА ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ТОЧКА НЕ ОСТАНАВЛИВАЙСЯ ТОЧКА НО ТЕЛЕГРАФИРУЙ ТОЧКА_

Блин. Ну, что ж. Возможно, через несколько дней, деньги ему уже больше не будут нужны.

***

С того момента как он оказался у лестницы подземного города, заметив мелькнувшие за угол волосы Гнева, всё стало казаться размытым.

Он много думал о крови, и ограниченных пространствах, и бесчисленных черных пальцах, тянущихся из кричащего белизной молчания –

Всё у него внутри замерло при виде почти знакомых зубов, вцепившихся в тело Гнева. Кровь брызнула из странных маленьких существ, обратившихся в подобия его друга – капала, лилась, _текла_ – и всё тело Ала застыло куском сухого льда; пар душил его; их глаза встретились над широким пространством разломанного камня –

Гнев погиб бы вне зависимости от того, выстрелил бы Ал или нет.

Но это должно значить что-то – жизнь. Даже украденная; даже та, что не должна была начаться. Даже рожденная из высокомерия и вскормленная чистой агонией.

Ал обязан отдавать должное её значению.

Так что он подбежал к почти знакомому аду и хлопнул ладонями и уперся ими в пол.

Его ослепило, кажется, дольше, чем на миг; кажется, дольше, чем на _годы_ –

Всё вокруг него содрогнулось; всё происходило так _быстро_ – словно само время не могло вместить в себя происходящее; как будто эта вселенная отвергала тот факт, что Эд должен был внестись в нее на _летающем корабле_ и обрушиться на землю в струях дыма –

И только через несколько минут или часов, когда они пробирались через разрушенные улицы, Ал осознал, почему на его сердце так пусто, хотя он получил всё, чего хотел:

Эд не коснулся его.

Эд не коснулся никого – не проявил инициативы к этому, по крайней мере; Уинри сама бросилась ему на шею.

Так что или Ал сделал что-то не то – что-то _ужасающе_ неправильное –

Но Ческе Эд даже не пожал руки.

Это намеренно.

Специально.

Эд не собирается оставаться.

Эд собирается вернуться обратно, так что он пытается не сближаться с ними заново. Он старается не устанавливать ни с кем слишком близкого контакта, чтобы всем было не так больно, когда он уйдет.

Внезапно длящееся годами раздражение полковника Мустанга из-за упрямого великодушия Эда обрело смысл.

Алу нужно подойти к этому не напрямую, верно? Ему нужно найти обходной путь; нужно так аккуратно зайти со стороны, чтобы брат не был готов к столкновению.

«Это правда? – спросил Ал. – Насчет цветов. Ты можешь их видеть?»

«Да, – ответил Эд, не сбиваясь с шага. – Но на той стороне все это могут. Так что, наверное, это просто перенеслось со мной».

«Он всё ещё может их видеть, – сказал Ал. – Полковник Мустанг, я имею ввиду».

Эд нисколько не замедлил шага, но пальцы его левой руки медленно сжались в кулак.

«Хорошо, – сказал он. – Хорошо, что он выжил».

Ал открыл рот, чтобы сказать _Он уже должен быть здесь_ , но –

Череда выстрелов разорвала тротуар перед ними; Эд обхватил Ала рукой за плечи и повалил их обоих на землю.

Долгое мгновение Ал не мог дышать – и дым не помогал этому пройти; его сердце подскочило к горлу и застряло там, колотясь о стенки –

Эд осторожно потряс его: «Ал – эй».

Он втянул дрожащий вдох, который оцарапал его рот, язык, глотку, ожег его легкие и встал в них ядовитым облаком: «Д-да–»

Рука Эда оставалась на его плече ещё долгую секунду, пока он всматривался в его лицо. Ал не мог бы сказать, что было темнее – тени у него в глазах или тени под глазами.

«Ты в порядке?» – спросил Эд.

Ал поднес руку ко рту и прокашлялся, стараясь прочистить горло. Взгляд Эда задержался на рукаве его пальто, и на его губах появилась ужасная улыбка, жестокая и _горькая_.

Если бы Ал не видел фотографий, сделанных незадолго до его пропажи, он не узнал бы в этом человеке своего брата.

Он уже не был тем мальчиком, которого он помнил. Видимо, уже долгое, долгое время.

«Да, – ответил Ал, на этот раз тверже. – Я в порядке».

Эд помог ему подняться, отряхнул его пальто – и быстро отдернул руку.

«Так, – сказал Эд, – давай закончим это к чертовой матери».

На этот раз он улыбнулся по-настоящему, и Ал улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Ал слышал, что для Роя Мустанга типично эффектное появление, но он не представлял, что движимый горячим воздухом с помощи алхимии воздушный шар не заставит Эда даже _моргнуть_.

«Как раз, блин, вовремя», – сказал Эд, запрыгивая к нему, и сверкнул такой дикой ухмылкой, что сердце Ала пропустило удар.

«Я полагаю свой тайминг безупречным», – отозвался полковник Мустанг. Темный глаз по определению не мог светиться, но ему это как-то удавалось. Он криво улыбнулся: «Я всегда был уверен, что ты выжил».

«Ничего не мог с этом поделать, – сказал Эд. – Слишком упрям, чтобы умереть». Он расправил плечи и согнул руку с автомэйлом: «Что скажешь на то, чтобы взорвать этот корабль к черту, а потом ты расскажешь мне про свой новый аксессуар?»

Улыбка полковника Мустанга стала немного шире, перестав походить на улыбку и превратившись в несомненную _ухмылку_.

«Договорились», – ответил он.

Из тела корабля вырвался град путь. Полковник Мустанг первым упал за обожженный остов, и Эд последовал лишь мгновением позже –

Ал двинулся за ними, только чтобы замереть, когда Мустанг –

Высек огонь с кончиков своих пальцев.

Словно это естественно.

Словно в этом не было ничего особенного.

Словно это _искусство_.

Словно весь мир был создан для того, чтобы преклониться перед ним, чтобы быть управляемым его волей.

Стальной рукой – своей _стальной_ рукой - холодной, твердой и слишком сильной – Эд схватил руку Ала и оттолкнул его в сторону, прежде чем пули снова пронзили воздух –

Ал не знал, куда смотреть: на безудержную силу Эда, или поразительную сосредоточенность полковника Мустанга, или то место, откуда стреляли, или –

«Черт», – выдохнул Эд, скорее как молитву, а не ругательство. Он потянулся к полковнику Мустангу, но не дотронулся до него рукой – просто оставил ее протянутой между ними. «Прикрой меня, – сказал он полковнику. – Она не ожидала, что мы дадим отпор».

Улыбка Мустанга не достигала его глаз: «Она, должно быть, не слишком хорошо тебя знает».

Взгляд Эда остановился на глубокой дыре дверного проема, ведущего внутрь корабля.

«Она убила моего отца, – сказал он, и у Ала упало сердце. – И я не знаю скольких ещё».

Полковник Мустанг поднял руку с напряженными пальцами и сжал губы в твердую линию.

«Иди, – сказал он. – Положись на меня».

Эд почти улыбнулся.

Он соединил ладони, потом хлопнул по автомэйлу, и измученное сердце Ала пропустило ещё один удар – без алхимического круга из шедевра Уинри выросло широкое лезвие, и не было нужды в долгих тренировках с Учителем, чтобы понимать, что Эд прекрасно знал, что с ним делать.

Прежде чем Ал успел сделать вдох, чтобы выразить удивление, восхищение или _поддержку_ – Эд исчез в направлении открытого прохода в утробу корабля.

« _Подожди!_ » – вырвался из горла Ала надтреснутый крик, и он вскочил, чтобы последовать за Эдом в этот корабль, в жестокую неизвестность; в глубины любого ада –

Затянутая в униформу рука полковника Мустанга перехватила его, и он пытался вырваться, но его хватка была слишком крепкой.

«Пусть идет, – сказал Мустанг. – Он не –»

«Мне только удалось его вернуть, – сказал Ал, изворачиваясь и чувствуя большее удовлетворение, чем должен был, от гримасы боли, исказившей лицо полковника. – Ты можешь снова дать ему уйти, если хочешь, но не _смей_ пытаться остановить меня».

Мустанг внимательно смотрел на него долгое мгновение, всё ещё сжимая ткань пальто Ала.

«Я знаю, что делать, – сказал Ал. – Поверь мне. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты вытащил его оттуда».

Взгляд Мустанга был почти невыносимо пронзительным, но Альфонс Элрик переносил больше и ради меньшего, и он _не мог_ проиграть на этот раз.

Мустанг кивнул.

Ал вырвался из его хватки и бросился к кораблю; сквозь шум ветра он слышал топот сапог Мустанга, следующего за ним.

Нутро корабля встретило их очередью выстрелов, просвистевших оглушительно близко, но Эд уклонялся от пуль, бесстрашный и такой грациозный, что у Ала сперло дыхание от его вида. Эд вихрем кружился в самой пасти смерти, ни на мгновение не спуская глаз со своей цели.

Так было ровно до того момента, когда он споткнулся, увидев силуэт Ала в открытом боку корабля.

Женщина со светлыми волосами, наполовину закованная в какие-то доспехи, с жуткой черной массой, поднимающейся по ее лицу, и громадной пушкой, соединяемой этой же черной жижей с ее рукой, ухмыльнувшись, воспользовалась этой заминкой.

Щелчок пальцев Мустанга едва ли было слышно – но поток огня, вырвавшийся в её сторону, вывел из оцепенения обоих братьев.

« _Уйди!_ » – прокричал брат, снова принимая оборонительную позу.

«Нет», – сказал Ал, и, чувствуя, как адреналин пронизывает его с головы до ног, соединил ладони, уперся пятками в пол и представил себе копье, стараясь перенести этот образ в рисунок на своих перчатках.

Он хлопнул ладонью по стене корабля, холодному кованому металлу, и основа копья выросла прямо рядом с женщиной в доспехе – она достаточно быстро уклонилась, и оно не ударило прямо в нее, но это нарушило ее баланс, и ей пришлось сделать три полных шага, чтобы твердо встать на ноги.

 _«Она убила моего отца»_.

Ал снова соединил ладони; на этот раз он целился _в_ нее. На этот раз он хотел крови.

Она повернулась, и копье пролетело мимо нее, но Мустанг перекрыл ее путь двумя стенами огня, заставляя отступить, прежде чем она снова смогла бы атаковать. Эд, согнув ноги в коленях, с горящими глазами полетел на нее, поднимая руку с лезвием, и она навела на него свою пушку в черной жиже – Ал разбил пол позади нее, и она снова потеряла равновесие, выстрелив широкой очередью.

От цели нельзя было отворачиваться, но ему нужно было встретиться глазами с Мустангом.

Мустанг, наступая, как ангел мести, объятый пламенем, встретил его взгляд.

Ал мотнул головой в сторону брата. В кругах, не одураченных его театральностью, Мустанг славился своим интеллектом. Теперь ему пора было оправдать свою репутацию, потому что прокричать слово _сейчас_ не было возможности.

Алу показалось, что он увидел понимание в единственном черном глазу.

Он хлопнул в ладони, упал на колени и уперся руками в обугленный металлический пол.

Сталь под ногами женщины расплавилась и жидкими змеями поползла по ее ногам, сплавляясь с доспехами и пригвождая ее к месту.

« _Здорово_ , Ал!» – крикнул брат, бросаясь к ней со сверкающим клинком –

Но полковник Мустанг снова щелкнул пальцами, и спираль пламени расплавила пушку в ее руке, она закричала, как раненое животное, корчась на месте, брат пошатнулся, оступаясь из-за того, что корабль накренился –

И упал прямо в открытые руки Мустанга.

Которые сомкнулись у него на груди и сжались, так что Мустанг смог начать тащить его к выходу.

В своей стихии – в честной схватке, если такие бывают – Эд вырвался бы из этой позиции за секунду.

Но прямо сейчас всё, на что он мог смотреть, был Ал, уклоняющийся от падающих сверху кусков потолка и бегущий по искореженному полу прямо к женщине в доспехах. Ал соединил ладони и вытянул их вперед, и свет заискрился на линиях его перчаток –

« _Ал!_ » – закричал брат, и звук оборвался, потому что Мустанг, видимо, дернул его, подтаскивая ближе к выходу; Ал не мог сейчас рискнуть посмотреть в их сторону –

Женщина выплевывала слова, которые, должно быть, были проклятиями в его адрес на другом языке, взмахивая рукой; расплавленный металл разлетался каплями, одна из которых попала на щеку Ала – боль от ожога чуть было не отвлекла его, но она не могла, _не сможет_ победить –

Он пригнулся под ее рукой, обходя ее, и коснулся обеими ладонями ее спины.

Нити ослепительного света вырвались из его ладоней, и Ал бросился к Мустангу, который вытаскивал наружу бестолково пинающегося и выворачивающегося Эда.

Свет нахлынул на него в движении – размывая границу между физическим и метафизическим; его легкие словно обхватило стальным обручем, который начал сжиматься, выдавливая воздух из груди –

«Подожди», – удалось ему выдавить, в надежде, что полковник Мустанг сможет прочитать это по его губам поверх неистовствовавшего Эда, потому что в своей голове он слышал странные звуки и не был уверен в том, насколько они реальны.

Это больше, чем он когда-либо делал – больше, и в тысячу, в десять тысяч раз сложнее; никогда раньше ему не приходилось бороться с волей другого разумного существа –

Ему удалось сделать ещё два шага, прежде чем рев в его голове стал таким громким, что ему пришлось сосредоточить все жизненные силы на том, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Отстраненно он чувствовал, что, кажется, его колени ударились о металл, когда он падал; и его тянули за волосы и одежду, но он не имел представления, был ли это ветер или чьи-то руки.

«Отпусти!» – сказал низкий голос; _приказал_ , и свет прожег его сжатые веки.

Он знал, что должен удержать это; он должен удержать ее – должен поднять ее руки, по одной; должен положить их на панель управления – он сможет разобраться; он может сделать так, чтобы это сработало; ему просто нужно _удержать это_ –

Ощущение тяжести завалило его вперед; его руки согнулись; его короткие частые вдохи оставляли влагу на холодном металле – он чувствовал, как связь слабела от того, что она становилась дальше; должно быть, брат отделил их от корабля, и физическое расстояние между ним и кораблем –

Он зарылся в волосы обеими руками и вцепился в них согнутыми пальцами, стараясь крепче сжимать веки. Держи это, _держи_ –

Он может это _сделать_ ; единственный чертов другой вариант это снова потерять Эда –

«Не прикасайся к нему! – снова сказал голос, резко, но Ал погрузился слишком глубоко в свет и символы и туман в своей голове, чтобы это могло его отвлечь. – он отсекает часть своей души – он делал это раньше; должно быть, так ему и удалось тебя найти – »

Она борется – она _в ярости_. Она бьется с ним за остатки контроля, и он представляет, как вцепляется пальцами в каждую линию светящейся массы; он _толкает_ ее – один мускул за раз. Он кладет ее свободную руку на рычаг; он давит на нее, пока она не подается вперед, рывком, и рычаг сдвигается.

Корабль шипит, трясется, ревет, извергая пламя; вся его конструкция содрогается и приходит в движение –

Устремляясь в горящему кругу в небе; она кричит так громко, что он не слышит собственных мыслей, так громко, что он не уверен, что существует –

Но ему не нужно существовать. Ему нужно просто _протолкнуть_ ее.

Круг обладает собственной гравитацией, он притягивает ее; ее протестующий полный ярости крик становится громче в сознаниях их двоих; крик выталкивает его из нее, но он не позволит, _не позволит_ –

Вперед – вперед – _сквозь_ – в круг; ещё немного –

Белое.

Белое пространство и тишина – тишина такая громкая, что в его ушах отдается звоном; тишина такая громкая, что ее последний крик тотчас же затихает, проглоченный оглушающим пространством пустоты.

Он пытался дышать, но все, что было, это –

Пустота.

И страх.

Женщина воспользовалась этим и снова забилась в светящиеся нити; заскребла по ним; он почувствовал, как его лицо исказилось ее выражением, словно идеальное зеркальное отражение; она рычала и шипела, пытаясь разрушить самые слабые места его контроля –

Нет.

Не сейчас.

Её сторона тянет ее обратно.

Естественный порядок вселенной на его стороне.

Вселенная стремится восстановить нарушенный порядок. Женщина может бороться с ней вечно, но ей не победить.

Он заставляет ее руку упасть на трубу в стене.

Он заставляет ее вырвать ее из стены.

Из нее течет жидкость – он заставляет ее взять другую трубу и сорвать ее тоже; рассыпается фонтан искр, несколько падает в растекшуюся на полу лужу –

И она загорается.

Он не многое помнит из того, что видел, будучи в голове Хейдриха – отчасти от того, что немецкий путал его мысли даже в тех редких случаях, когда во сне ему удавалось продержаться там более нескольких минут. Но он помнит, что одним из их текущих заданий была попытка сделать топливо для их ракеты менее взрывоопасным.

Они так и не преуспели в этом.

Корабль продолжает лететь через пустое беззвучное пространство, и Ал отпускает ее.

Сила воли женщины рвет одну из главных нитей, затем другую – и он позволяет ей; он сам рвет ещё одну, чтобы помочь ей; он стирает картинку в своей голове –

И освобождается.

Он всего лишь – клочок пространства; едва ли даже организм; просто крошечное облачко сознания, бесцельно плывущее в пустоте небытия. Инстинктивно он пытается восстановить дыхание, несмотря на то, что часть его знает, что у него нет легких, которые могли бы вдыхать воздух, если бы он здесь был.

Он невесомо плывет в открытом пространстве; ему каким-то образом удается включить сознание и сфокусироваться на –

Двери.

Возвышающийся каменный монумент с высеченными на нем знаками; в центре приоткрыт проем, через который слышны приглушенные звуки.

Врата.

В непостижимой глубокой темноте раздается шорох, какой-то шепот.

И потом –

Руки из его кошмаров – руки с когтями, которые видятся ему в тенях, когда он ночью один –

Дюжины, _сотни_ летят прямо к нему – хватая, сжимая, царапая, и они дергают его и тянут с собой, в темноту –

Мысли–концепты–изображения–идеи сжимают его со всех сторон, все одновременно, врываясь в его туманное подобие сознания –

Давление отовсюду становится невыносимым, но он не может –

Двинуться, не может остановить это, не может _сбежать_ –

Кто-то кричит, громко и хрипло, этот крик разбивается отчаянными, беспомощными слезами, потому что он _не может остановить это_ –

«Ал», – раздается голос Эда, и он чувствует – что-то, что-то влажное и шершавое. Что-то на его лице – и у него снова есть лицо; у него есть – «Ал, эй – ну давай же, посмотри на меня – Господи, _пожалуйста_ – Ал, давай же –»

Слезы кажутся горячими на его щеках, и режут ему глаза, и капают ему на ресницы, и всегда было так чертовски сложно отказать брату в чем-либо, даже когда он бывал безрассудным или нелепым или грубым. Особенно в последнем случае, потому что это все лишь напоказ, не так ли? Всё это предназначено только для того, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что Эд провел огромную часть своей жизни в страхе – провел так много времени, ощущая себя абсолютно разбитым.

Потому что Эд –

Ал сморгнул, глядя в глаза брата. Теперь они казались ему намного более знакомыми.

«Они вернулись», – прохрипел он.

Правая рука Эда сжимала плечо Ала слишком сильно. Выражение испуга уходило с его лица, оставляя более глубокие линии на его лбу и под глазами.

«Что?» – спросил Эд.

Ал некоторое время пытался найти опору, прежде чем схватиться на предплечье Эда; мир продолжал покачиваться. «Воспоминания. Я прошел через Врата, и это – всё это –»

Эд смотрел на него, не моргая.

«Её больше нет», – сказал Ал.

Как по команде, сверкающая в небе линия задрожала и –

Взорвалась.

Эд обхватил Ала двумя рука (правая наверняка оставила синяк на его спине), и Рой обнял их обоих, и Ал слышал, как шрапнель падала на чью-то спину, но не мог этого чувствовать.

«Я предлагаю двигаться, – сказал Рой. – А именно, выбираться отсюда к черту».

«Поддерживаю», – сказал Эд.

Ал умудрился со смехом выдохнуть: «Присоединяюсь».

Если ему не показалось, Рой обнял их обоих ещё чуть крепче, прежде чем отпустить.


	4. Chapter 4

Голова Эда шла кругом, и это никак не могло прекратиться.

Ничего из произошедшего не казалось реальным. Ничего из этого не казалось надежным; казалось невозможным, что всё это останется, уложится в голове, и он в это _поверит_ –

И если завтра он проснется, и всё это пропадет, он поднимет свою задница на крышу и просто покончит со всем этим раз и навсегда.

Но возможно это – только _возможно_ всё же –

Потому что ожог на щеке Ала продолжает сочиться кровью, и перчатки у них обоих в пятнах из-за того, что они ее вытирали; и у него снова и снова отдает болью в спине от непривычки к автомэйлу после протеза, который он носил последние два года, и он постоянно теряет равновесие. Он забыл, как ловко двигается его тело с изящной сталью вместо того недоразумения на железных шарнирах – на обратном пути Ал на секунду пропал из его поля зрения, и он обернулся вокруг себя так быстро, что ударил левым локтем уличный фонарь. Всю его руку словно пронзили иглами; он уже ощущает нарастающую чувствительность в месте, где будет синяк.

Это _должно_ быть реальным. Пожалуйста, черт возьми, это _должно_ быть; просто _обязано_ –

И –

Рой.

Рой с черной повязкой на своем дурацком идеальном лице, как будто он носит траур. Рой без всяких цветных полосок, с гордостью нашитых на груди. Рой с крошечным оттенком неуверенности в его непривычно осторожной улыбке –

Рой смотрит на него просто, блин, _постоянно_.

И он знает об этом только потому, что сам постоянно смотрит на Роя.

Ему нужно как-то разделить время между ними двумя. Где вообще Ал нашел его чертово старое пальто – или кто дал ему достаточно чертовых фотографий, чтобы он смог сделать такое же? Всё действительно пошло псу под хвост в этом месте с тех пор как он… ушел. Умер. Пропал. Неважно. Всё вышеперечисленное.

«Почти на месте», – сказал Рой, касаясь левого плеча Эда так невесомо, что он мог бы решить, что вообразил себе это – вот только он мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал прикосновение кончиков пальцев между лопаток, когда Рой рядом с ним повернулся к лестнице небольшого дома. Рой подождал, пока они поднимались по ступенькам – Эд пропустил Ала вперед – прежде чем нажать на звонок.

Это не могло быть реальным. Они прошли через тускло освещенные улицы Центрального Города, и сердце Эда громко стучало в груди, его нога болела, и его рука забавно отзывалась покалыванием в ответ, и Рой сказал Лейтенант- _полковник Хоукай отложит расследование, по крайней мере, до завтра – не потому что она мне чем-то обязана, а просто ради вас;_ и у Эда всё ещё шла кругом голова, и этого просто не могло быть –

Это не может быть _реальным_.

Такая фигня просто не происходит с такими, как он.

Без обмена на что-то.

Без всякой оплаты.

Не таким образом.

Не с открывшейся дверью, за которой стояла Грасия Хьюз в теплом желтом освещении.

«О, Господи», – выдохнула она.

«Ну, – отозвался Рой с ноткой старого самодовольства в голосе. – Спасибо, но не то чтобы».

Элизия, которая стала чертовски _высокой_ , с волосами ниже плеч и глазами, увеличенными стеклами очков той же формы, что были у ее отца – выглянула из-за руки матери.

«Привет, дядя Рой, – неуверенно сказала она. – Привет, Ал. Что происх…»

Что ж, она не первый человек, уставившийся на Эда, словно он чертово приведение, и наверняка не станет последним.

«Они сказали, что ты погиб, – тихо сказала она. – У мамы остались фотографии, но все говорили, что ты _умер_ ».

Эд широко ухмыльнулся: «И ты им поверила?»

Она сглотнула, и в ее глазах появилась тень вызова. Видимо, от отца ей досталась и прагматичность: «Тогда где же ты был?»

«Очень, очень далеко от дома», – ответил он.

«Святые небеса, – произнесла Грасия, как будто это не было оксюмороном. – Проходите, пожалуйста – мы как раз садимся ужинать, давайте –»

Рой снова прикоснулся к плечу Эда – всё ещё мягко, но на целых при секунды на этот раз – поощряя его переступить порог. Ал просиял улыбкой, Грасия потянула его от Роя и крепко обняла, и он еле мог _сдержать_ переполнявшие его эмоции.

Если завтра это пропадет –

Не пропадет. Не пропадет, потому что он этого _не допустит_.

***

«Ну, хорошо, – сказала Грасия, которая, уперев руки в бедра и закусив губу, осматривала свою гостиную так, будто под ее испытующим взглядом содержимое комнаты могло измениться. – Посмотрим». Она подождала ещё пару секунд, не материализуется ли дополнительная мебель из воздуха, и вздохнула: «Почему я не поместила вас в отеле?»

Рой улыбнулся, и, каким-то образом это почувствовав, она повернулась и подняла брови.

«У меня всё ещё есть дом», – сказал он.

Она нахмурилась, но без особого запала: «Господи, Рой. Тебе следовало _сказать_ что-то, прежде чем я переключилась на кризисный режим».

«Нельзя сказать, что ты дала мне шанс», – ответил он.

«Мы с тобой оба знаем, что у тебя нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы перебивать людей, – сказала она. – Учитывая, как сильно ты обожаешь звук своего голоса».

Эд прыснул с порога кухни, что сделало чрезвычайно сложным для Роя остаться достаточно собранным, чтобы разыграть оскорбленную невинность.

«В любом случае, – продолжил он, – я пытался его продать, но никто не хотел иметь со мной никаких дел, так что я просто накрыл всё старыми простынями и согласовал неопределенное количество платежей с банком». Он со значением пожал плечами: «Там более чем достаточно места».

«Он должен быть огромным, – сказал Эд. – Если он вмещал тебя _и_ твое эго».

Рой бросил на него сардонический взгляд. Эд ухмылялся, но было что-то ломкое в этой улыбке. Что-то хрупкое. Что-то осторожное и очень, _очень_ грустное.

Всё это время Рой находился в изоляции по собственному выбору – конечно, были и другие факторы, но основное решение он принял сам.

Эд оказался одинок совершенно в другом смысле.

Эд был так далеко от всего, что он когда-либо знал, любил и понимал, что это почти непостижимо, и вот в один день весь этот мир снова оказался вокруг него, жестокий, капризный и слегка изменившийся.

«Полагаю, тебя получится приткнуть в какой-нибудь угол, – сказал Рой. – Думаю даже, что совершенно без усилий».

 

Жаркие бессвязные попытки Эда ответить на это уступили место смеху, полного такого облегчения, что сердце Роя сжалось почти до полной остановки.

Он всё ещё приходил в себя, когда они подходили по тропинке к двери его дома. Газон безнадежно зарос, забор нуждался в починке, но, в общем и целом, место держалось сравнительно неплохо.

Теперь он был рад, что несмотря на то, как много раз он приходил к выводу, что лучше умереть наверху в том беззвучном снежном хаосе, он оставил все свои старые вещи свернутыми в шкафу на случай, если он когда-нибудь почувствует, что заслуживает в них нуждаться. Преуменьшением было бы сказать, что перчатки пригодились; теперь он мог сказать то же о ключах.

«Зачем тебе такой огромный дом, в любом случае? – спросил Эд. – Устраивать оргии?»

«Если бы только для этого, – сказал Рой, придерживая для Эда дверь, чтобы заслужить в ответ на свои хорошие манеры сердитый взгляд. – Он был частью имиджа, который я пытался выстроить».

«Ты сказал это в прошедшем времени», – заметил Эд, ступая в фойе и беззастенчиво разглядывая обстановку.

«Теперь это можно отнести ко многому», – ответил Рой, закрывая дверь.

Эд засунул руки в карманы. Некоторые вещи не изменились: это движение так же, как и раньше, заставляло его казаться меньше – про кого-нибудь другого Рой мог бы сказать _деликатнее_ , но у Эда слишком много мышечной массы, чтобы он мог допустить такую ошибку.

«Это Брэдли лишил тебя глаза?» – спросил Эд, пристально глядя в темный дверной проем в конце холла.

Рой включил свет: «Арчер. После». Эд оглянулся на него, и Рой провел кончиком пальца вдоль узкой белой линии до своей свободной от повязки щеки, потом проследил форму более толстого шрама у ключицы; если бы на нем было шесть униформ, он бы безошибочно его нашел: «Хотя нельзя сказать, что Брэдли не оставил своей метки».

«Что за сукин сын», – сказал Эд, но вся злость теперь оставила его ругательства.

«Сын чего-то, во всяком случае», – сказал Рой.

Он не мог удержаться от разглядывания; и потом не смог удержаться от улыбки, и потом Эд сморщил нос, придавая своему лицу преувеличенно комичное выражение, которого Рой не видел слишком давно.

Эд не выдержал первым: это тоже не изменилось.

« _Что?_ – спросил он. – У меня на лице всё ещё остался пепел или –»

«Твои волосы, – сказал Рой, указывая на них. – Это первый цвет, который я увидел в своей жизни».

Эд застыл в полной неподвижности.

Рой встретил взгляд янтарных глаз – это был его второй любимый цвет. Не осталось места для трусости: не осталось времени для сомнения; никаких больше сожалений.

«Я буду счастлив, – произнес он. – Если он окажется последним, что я увижу».

Эд сглотнул один раз, второй, третий, и его рот задрожал, и –

«Ты чертов _засранец_ », – сказал он, и двинулся к нему как лесной пожар – быстрый, и жадный, и неизбежный – и Рой покачнулся и сделал шаг назад, принимая на себя его вес, и его руки поднялись слишком поздно, и они шатнулись назад одним нескладным клубком конечностей, и ударились о дверь –

И рот Эда был всем, что мир когда-либо мог обещать лучшим людям.

Он не мог дышать, и не мог поверить в это, и чертова чистая благодарность почти опустила его на колени.

Это Эд потащил их вверх по лестнице, сбрасывая одежду по дороге – и безрассудное нетерпение так кружило Рою голову, что ему казалось, он теряет рассудок.

Ему просто хотелось касаться – чтобы ему было это позволено. Он просто хотел почувствовать своим ртом и пальцами всё; целовать горло Эда, его лопатки, его запястья, руки, бедра, пальцы –

Бывают вещи, для которых не существует слов; и существуют секреты, которые лучше раскрывать без них – отпускать их теплым выдохом; выводить языком и кончиками пальцев; читать в капельках пота; угадывать в каждом движении, приближаясь к полному самозабвению –

Эд так чертовски красив полусвете.

Рой мог бы ждать этого дюжину жизней.

У него просто не было бы выбора.

От этого не сбежать, этого не обойти; нет причин лгать. Это их место – здесь, вот так, _переплетенными_ друг с другом.

Он мог бы пить тихие вздохи и стоны Эда вечность. В любой пустыне, в любой степи и снежной равнине – этого было бы достаточно.

Это всё, чего он хочет.

Это всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, не так ли? Всё, чего он всегда искал.

«Иди, блин, сюда», – сказал Эд потом, обхватывая его обеими руками и затягивая в неразбериху подушек и простыней.

Долгую минуту они просто лежали рядом, дыша в горячее пространство между ними.

Потом Эд чрезвычайно осторожно положил металлическую ладонь на его повязку.

«Можно?» – спросил он.

Рой дал себе секунду, чтобы почувствовать страх.

Но это же Эд.

Эд бесстрашен – всегда был; всегда будет.

И если их души теперь нашли друг друга, то Рой это сможет.

Он мягко перехватил металлическое запястье, притягивая к себе, и по очереди поцеловал каждую пластинку ладони.

«Да», – ответил он.

У Эда красный рот, и желтые глаза, румянец окрашивает его щеки розовым, как закат, и Рой точно знает, что он дома.

***

Элизия сидела на бортике ванной, болтая ногами, пока Ал стягивал резинку со своих волос.

«Это обязательно? – спросила она. – Ведь так красиво».

Его собственная слабая улыбка в зеркале казалась смущенной, но всё сейчас приводило в замешательство, так что он проигнорировал эту мысль.

«Спасибо, – сказал он. – «И я не думаю, что это _обязательно_ , но… это кажется правильным».

Она скривилась: «Люди всегда так говорят. Что это значит?»

«Думаю, это зависит от человека», – ответил Ал. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, разделил их, перекинул часть через плечи и стал распутывать узелки: «Для меня, просто сейчас… Ну, для меня многое сегодня изменилось. _Я_ сильно изменился. И теперь, когда брат здесь, мне больше они не нужны, чтобы помнить о нем».

«Я могла бы их заплести, – сказала Элизия. – Я как раз учусь это делать – у тебя такие густые волосы, что можно было бы заплести их в две косички».

Искра – и его мозг выдал мгновенную связь –

Маленькая девочка с темными волосами, заплетенным в две косички; и следом ее с помертвевшими глазами утягивают вниз; широкая ладонь тянется к ней, _его_ ладонь –

Он почувствовал во рту привкус желчи, сглотнул и заставил себя снова улыбнуться.

«Спасибо, – повторил он. – Но я думаю, что пришло время».

«Люди постоянно говорят это тоже, – пробормотала Элизия, скрестив на груди руки. – Сейчас девять часов, вот какое сейчас время. И что?»

«Значит, мне лучше сделать это побыстрее, чтобы мы могли лечь спать, – ответил Ал. – Что ты скажешь на это? Как насчет того, чтобы я тебе почитал?»

Он шел на некоторый риск – возможно, она слишком большая для этого.

Но по тому, как загорелись ее глаза, он понял, что победил.

«У тебя всегда лучше всех получались разные голоса, – сказала она. – Ты будешь снова читать разными голосами?»

«Можешь на это поспорить», – ответил он.

Он собрал волосы в кулак и обрезал их ножницами.

Пряди рассыпались по плитке пола – он собирался отрезать их над раковиной; он не хотел разводить беспорядок; но у него не получается почувствовать ни капли вины, потому что он чувствует себя –

Хорошо.

_Прекрасно._

Целым.

И он знает, что Грасия его простит.

Как простила бы любая мать.

**Конец**


End file.
